1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a music information searching method and an apparatus thereof, and more particularly, to a music information searching method using a modulating spectrum and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Related music information searching methods extract features for searching audio by using a power spectrum which is generated as a result of converting audio signals into frequency domain with the fast Fourier transform (FFT). Thus, problems occur because the methods are not robust against various noise environments.
Further, related music information searching methods often require an excessive amount of time to search music songs by matching a query of a user with data residing in a large database by using statistical methods, such as the Gaussian mixture model (GMM) and the hidden Markov model (HMM), and therefore, the methods cannot provide the searching information within a short time.
Further, in related methods which entail searching music information by building the audio fingerprint system, used features do not show strong performance with respect to noise environments. Thus, performance may deteriorate when obtaining music information by using music data which is generated from real environments such as streets, etc.
Further, related music information searching methods use the strong spectrum flatness and the spectral crest measure; however, these features are also weak with respect to various noise environments. The methods also use the vector quantization method (VQ) or the statistical nearest neighbor method (SNN) for audio fingerprint indexing, and thus, they may have lower operation of searching information with respect to various noise environments.
Further, related music searching information methods have a problem in that searching is quite slow due to use of the nearest neighbor classification method after modulating spectrums are extracted by using wave converting in a structure which implements various processes.
Therefore, a new method is necessary, which shows strong performance with respect to noise environments and which searches music information at high speed.